


Dec 2: Copycat Caffrey

by fleurofthecourt



Series: White Collar Advent calendar drabbles [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Carnival, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, White Collar Advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copying Neal is an artform that Peter would prefer some to stay further away from than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 2: Copycat Caffrey

It is the painful truth of carnival fish that a parent easily recognizes their ultimately limited value when their child cannot comprehend that one of two things will happen -- the child’s interest in the fish will be replaced by a sparkling new object sometime within the next 24 hours or a newly beloved pet will inevitably descend into a porcelain grave sometime within the next 7 days. 

Unfortunately for Peter, his daughter has spent so much time learning the charms and wiles of Neal Caffrey, that he is having a hard time putting his foot down. 

Or perhaps it is simply that it is his daughter. 

He much prefers blaming Neal. 

She smiles broadly, letting the wide gap where she’s recently lost her two front teeth show, and insists that having a new goldfish will make her feel better about the other kindergartners’ taunts for the teethless. 

“Just like the bag of Gummi Bears made you feel better yesterday? I’m not falling for this again,” Peter says. “Go find Neal and your mother. And, no, you can’t ask them for the fish.” 

Easily, suspiciously easily, she drops the subject and beelines for Neal and El, who are standing just at the edge of the line for the ferris wheel, waiting for her. 

He doesn’t understand why she practically ran to them until he watches as the three of them reach the top of the ferris wheel ten minutes later. Neal and El are alternating between snickering into their hands, all out laughing, and looking slightly guilty about both as his daughter brandishes his wallet looking all and all far too proud of herself. 

This, he is certain, he can blame on Neal. 

“I said no pickpocketing lessons,” Peter mutters, to no one in particular, as the two people he wants to mutter to, and more, are safely thirty feet off the ground. “Damn it, Neal.”


End file.
